Boot Camp
by Kain Fuery
Summary: Why did Fuery join the Military? Why is Falman so quiet? Why is Breda so good at playing board games? Why is Havoc's hair poofy in the front? And why is Roy obsessed with mini skirts? It all happened at boot camp.
1. The Paper

Hello! This is my very...okay I lied...my second un-deleted FMA story!

Disclaimer: We can tell too…

Dammit…stupid lawyers…

Disclaimer: She owns nothing….

Oh Well…

--------------------------------------------------------

**Boot Camp**

Chapter One- The Beginning 

Kain Fuery stood in the doorway. His mouth agape, his breathing short, his eyes twitching, his hands shaking, his knees buckling, and his parents watching him, as he nearly went into a seizure.

And all because of a little piece of paper he had in his hand.

" Y-you didn't. Did you?" He stuttered as he held up the paper to his parents. His stern fathers eyes watching him, and his mother's kind face in a sad, but all knowing smile. "This is j-just some sort of joke right?" His mother let out a sigh and walked over to her son, putting an arm around him. " M-mom?" He looked at her with the biggest eyes he could muster. And his father cleared his throat.

" Look Kain," His father started. " You need this experience." Kain looked back and forth at his mother and father before his mother gave him a reassuring pat on the arm.

" We've both been talking about it for quite some time now " She said giving her son another squeeze. " We both think it's good for you."

"B-but it's the army!" Kain wailed as he sunk to the floor his eyes full of tears. His father had no pity on him as his son sat crying on the floor.

" This is exactly why you need this son." He said walking over to Kain looking down on him. " You always like to quit, you like to give up when it gets hard, or you don't like it." Kain scurried over on his knees toward his father and his pleading eyes.

" But I can do other things Dad! I-I promise! I'll find a job somewhere where they need a mechanic! Like the train station or in Rush Valley!" His father brushed off the idea in an instant.

" Are you insane?" His father said, His voice nearing a yell. " There overrun with those crazy money-grabbing freaks! You wouldn't last a minute out there!" Kain winced a bit at his father's tone of voice. " You need a good toughening up. Plus the army can use people like you with your skills."

" But I could be killed!" Kain started to yell. "Blown up! Executed!" His father smirked a bit and let out a chuckle.

"They would never send someone like you out to the battlefield." He said. " Your to valuable elsewhere."

Kain fell backward on the floor and stared off into space.

" I can't believe your making me do this..." He moaned as he hit his head back onto the ground and his father let out a long sigh.

"Well, maybe the army will make you let go of your terrible attitude." He stepped over Kain and made his way to the kitchen. " Dinners ready."

Kain rolled his eyes to see his mother standing there giving him a shrug.

' What can I do?' She mouthed before following her husband leaving Kain alone with his recruitment conformation letter in his hand. And Kain let out a long desperate sigh.

' I can always just quit when it gets to hard…" He thought looking over at his letter. ' They can't make me stay for training…' Kain sat up and walked out the front door closing it behind him. And he looked out into the deepness of the pale sky. "Stupid Dad…" He muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk down the street. "How did they get my signature on that paper anyway?" He thought out loud as he came to a stoplight.

He thought about it some more, then remembering how his mother made him sign a blank birthday card for his Aunt a few months back.

" Oh man!" Kain yelled to himself as he smacked his forehead. " They forged my signature!" He let out another long sigh before crossing the street. " Some parents I have…." He grumbled. " How would they know if I would be on the front line or not…" It hurt him that his parents would do something like that to him. It also hurt him that they thought he had a low self-confidence, and was quick to give up on things.

But he knew very well they had read him like a book.

Kain had made it to his favorite spot in the town, a grassy hill where he could overlook Heissguart and some of the surrounding farmland. It was also where he came to think when he had problems in his life.

" I think this definitely qualifies as a BIG problem." He muttered as he flopped down on the grass and breathed in there smell. " I wouln't be seeing you for a while."

He took out he letter from his pocket and read it over.

_Kain Fuery_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: 19-6-1899_

_You have been accepted into the military academy Date of Training- June 21st 19-_

" Ug! I can't read this anymore!" He yelled as he crumpled up the paper and threw in down the hill out of sight. And he flopped down onto the grass again, breathing heavily. He sat there for a few minutes before he calmed down. And he ran his fingers threw the cool grass. He closed his eyes for a moment and sat up.

He grabbed a blade of grass and looked at it up close. " I'll miss this town." He whispered as he rolled the piece of grass between his fingers.

The wind blew and he let the piece of grass blow out of his hand and fly into the air, and he stood, adjusted his glasses, and looked into the sky.

" God." He prayed out loud. " This sure is a terrible birthday gift you've given me."

------------

Yes! It only took me a day to write! But it does make me a bit depressed. I couldn't help but make his birthday on the same date as mine….

Well, I hope you're satisfied with it. I'll try to get the next chapter out within a month max.

You will see Havoc, Breda, and the others soon!

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. The Bus Ride

YAY! -sobs- I've never been loved so much by just my first chapter! I love you all! Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: She means it this time!

I'll put your names at the bottom!

Disclaimer: She owns only the plot of this story! Nothing else!

-------------

**Chapter Two: Bus Ride**

Kain looked at the broken down military Academy bus idling in front of him. The Sharp looking Sergeant standing in the doorway holding a checklist of names, the bus driver; way past retired with a very angry scowl on his face, and the bus full of about twenty future militants. Either bored, scared, or just drooling on the window.

Kain didn't blame them, it was 4'o clock in the morning.

But nevertheless, he was just plain shocked at what he was about to do, and gulped.

He looked behind him to see him parents standing there, his father with his arm crossed beaming with pride, and his mother hold up a handkerchief and crying tears of sadness and joy.

" I'm proud of you son, you made the right decision." His father said giving him a firm pat on the back.

"Yes, Kain, were both proud you followed through and listened to us." She hugged her son, but Kain only replied with a grunt. His body tired of lack of sleep, but his mind racing.

'Yeah, like I had a choice.' He thought as he rolled his sleep deprived eyes and yawned. 'You would have disowned me and kicked me out of the house if I didn't…' Kain lifted up his duffel bag on his shoulder and looked over at the Sergeant.

"Kain Fuery right?" The solider asked, not missing a beat.

" Yeah..." Kain mumbled.

" Excuse me?" The sergeant said, in a tone that reminded Kain who he was talking to.

" Yes...Sir." Kain said in a louder voice as well, but not very enthusiastically. But the solder was pleased enough.

"Alright Fuery. Take your bag with you on the bus." He scribbled down some notes and Kain looked back at his parents.

" Call me everyday!" His mother said wiping away a tear with her handkerchief.

Kain used little effort to wave back at his parents and mutter out an " Okay," not looking back as he climbed onto the bus.

"Good luck kid!" His father yelled over the noise of the talking recruits and the humming bus and Kain let out a long sigh.

"Whatever…" He mumbled as he looked for a seat as the other men looked at him as he passed by. Finally he found one next to another high school graduate with long blonde bangs. He sat with a thud, feeling the seat nearly collapse under his weight and let out a long sorrow filled sigh. The bus jerked to a start as the other recruits continued on with their conversations.

And Kain ignored his parents as they waved at the moving bus till it was out of sight, but they still stood there for a moment, thinking about there decision.

"He'll make it." His mother said as she whipped another tear from her eye. Her husband gave her a comforting hug.

"Yeah. I think he will too."

About two hours into the trip things were pretty much the same. The men were still talking and Kain was still slumped down in his chair, exhausted, but his brain still playing over the memories of the day he got the letter. He looked around at all the men sitting on the bus, thinking about what there families had thought when they had joined the army.

'Oh man,' Kain frowned as he furrowed his brow and thought about his parent's actions. ' I bet their families care if they get killed..' He let out a sad sigh that could be heard by all the passengers on the bus, but he caught only one persons attention.

" Hey, you okay?" Kain looked over at the man who was sitting next to him. He was actually talking to him after staring off into space for over an hour.

" Huh?" Kain asked as he looked behind him to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone else.

"You looked like you weren't to happy about coming." The guy gave a sheepish smile and scratched his head. Kain sat up any let out a sigh.

" I didn't want to come at all." He muttered as he looked out the window. " My parents made me join…" The man blinked a few times and leaned back in his seat.

"That's too bad…" He trailed off for a few more seconds before he suddenly spoke again. " I almost wasn't able to join." He looked over at Kain and gave a goofy grin. " They said I had a brain disorder that made it hard for me to concentrate. So they thought I could never be able to focus on missions or anything." He tapped his head. " But I try really hard not to get-" He suddenly stopped again and gazed out the window watching a bird fly past, then he snapped his head back and continued. " Distracted."

"Really..." Kain said uninterested in continuing the conversation with the spacey man. 'I can't imagine why…'The bus rumbled on for five minutes or so, and then the blonde spoke up again.

"Oh, by the way," He said pointing to himself. " The name's Denny, Denny Blouch." Denny held out his hand and Kain blinked before unenthusiastically shacking it. "Your name...is Lame right?" Kain sat thinking about how incredibly annoying this man was before correcting him.

" Actually it's-" The bus backfired loudly, many solders looked around paranoid and Denny wasn't able to hear what Kain had said.

"What?" Denny cocked his head to try to hear more clearly.

" It's-" The bus backfired again, a little louder, and many of the men flinched at the sound including Kain.

" Sorry, come again? I didn't hear you." Kain looked at Denny bewildered.

'Does he not hear it?' Kain asked himself trying once more. "I said, my name is-"

The bus shook again, with the sound of another backfire and Kain nearly fell out of his chair, but Denny seemed oblivious, and content, as if nothing had even happened.

Kain looked at him, shocked. "Can't you hear it?" He asked as he pointed to the back of the bus.

Denny looked at him like he had something weird on his face. " Here what?" He said ass he scratched his ear. Kain sighed, cleared his throat and proceeded, for the last time to tell him his name.

" My name is-"

" BOOM!" The bus shook violently with the sound of the backfire, all of the men grabbed onto there seats, as the bus driver tried to regain control, Kain fell off his seat, but Denny sat looking at Kain as if he had not even experienced it at all.

" Hey man," Denny said as he offered his hand out to Kain. Kain accepted and pulled himself up. " You have to speak louder." Denny continued, with a bit of a slur. " I can't hear you at all."

For Kain this was the last straw in the worst day of his life. Being forced to join the military, riding the most broken down bus in the world at 4 in the morning, and talking to a complete incompetent who thought his name was Lame….

" My...name…is...KAIN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs waving his hands around, regardless of weather he would fall down or not. " KAIN! YOU GET IT?

K-A-I-N KAIN!" All noise stopped on the bus as everyone proceeded to look at Kain. The Sergeant gave him a nasty look, and Kain but his arms sunk down as he slumped back down into his seat quietly. He could see the bus driver's obvious annoyance. Kain rubbed his head and let out a sigh. "Great..." he muttered. " I just made a total fool out of myself…"

He looked over at Denny, who, in the past five seconds, had fallen asleep on the window. Kain desperately hoped and prayed that he had heard him before fall asleep, as he didn't want to repeat the fiasco again.. 'Geeze, what's up with that guy?'

"Hey. Is Denny driving you crazy?" The man in the front seat with shocking white hair had turned around to face him. " I wouldn't blame ya." He gave Kain a bit of a smile, and Kain relaxed his tense shoulders and sat back down.

" Yeah…He is...well…" Kain looked over at Denney who had his eyes closed leaning against the windowsill his eyes closed and a bit of drool running down the side of his mouth. " Interesting."

" Tell me about it." The man muttered, as he let out a small chuckle. " I had to go through high school with that guy." Kain winced at the thought of it.

"Wow, I can't even imagine that." He exhaled and held his hand out. " My name's Kain, by the way." The man in front of him let out a sly grin and shook his hand.

" So I hear." He said letting go of Kain's hand. Kain couldn't help but roll his eyes, and the man laughed. " Don't stress about it." He said pointing to Denny. " The kids a nutcase." Kain let out a small chuckle, and let out a sigh of relief.

'At least I'm acquainted with someone normal.' He sat back in his seat and the man introduced himself.

" I'm Vato Falman." Kain raised an eyebrow at the man's name.

" Vato?" He questioned, trying not to be rude. The man nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Yeah, I know. I asked my parents the same thing." They both laughed and Kain's attention turned to Denny again.

" How long will he sleep?" He said pointing to the man who had drooled all over the window.

"Long enough..." Vato said as he turned back around in his seat. " I just feel sorry for the guy that get's the barrack with him." Fuery nodded and leaned back in my seat.

" Well, I'm gonna catch a few Z's." He said. He figured sleeping was the only thing that could get rid of some of his stress.

And stop Denny from bothering him.

He stuffed his duffel bag under his head and shut his eyes. Letting out, yet another, long sorrow filled sigh. 'I've made it through the bus ride…' He thought as he tried to make himself comfortable. 'But with my luck, were by the academy already.' He grinned to himself knowing that it was impossible for them to be there already, and he still had a 4-hour trip ahead of him so he could get some shuteye. 'I guess today's not so bad.'

He rolled his head over and tried to stop thinking about his day, and his mind slowly slowed down, and he couldn't remember anything. He was feeling perfectly neutral, nothing in his mind. 'Finally-' He thought. I can get some peace and-'

"SREECH!" The bus jolted to a stop, and awakened him from his dreams.

'Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT! What the hell now!' Kain's eyes immediately flew open as he grabbed onto his duffel bag as the bus slowly drifted to a stop. He gritted his teeth and angrily shoved his glasses back up his face and tapped Falman on the shoulder. " We can't be here yet? Right!" He was still a bit angry and disoriented and he stumbled over a few of his words.

"Unfortunately. Yes." Falman said with a sigh. And Kain felt as though he was going to cry.

"Aw man…" Kain whined as he hit his head against the seat. "This is the worst day of my life.."

A stern looking man, with bright red/orange hair stepped up onto the bus, fixing his hat as he walked.

" Welcome, scum of the earth." He yelled over the men, who immediately became scilent. " Your at boot camp now!"

-------------------------------

YES! I kept my promise! –Dances- I love it when I win!

And I've never gotten so many reviews for the first chapter before, I love you all!

Slinko

Nandee Fuery

Monkeymaniac1215

Broken-Wings Angel

Rynii

And especially

SpaceRoses

For the great Idea!

Now you know my plan, a chapter in a month or less! –wink- Next One's called The Barracks!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. The Barracks

YES! People love the story! I'm so glad! –Is starry eyed-

Kain-Why do you torment me? -sob-

Because people have always wondered why you joined the military.

Kain-People love this story….?

Disclaimer-Personally I'm impressed..

I know you are, but what am I?

Disclaimer-…She doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Your lovely names are at the bottom of the list! –winks- And I apologize for it coming out so late…I have a life to attend to….

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- The Barracks

The sharply dressed man, as quickly as he had walked up, turned on his heel and walked out of the bus. The solders quickly grabbed their bags and followed suite as Kain and Falman looked over at Denny sleeping in the corner, his entire shoulder and seat now covered with drool. The men cringed slightly as they looked at him.

" You know..."Falman trailed off as he threw he duffel bag over his shoulder. " As much As I would love to leave him here…" He sighed and scratched his head and Kain nodded in reply.

"Yeah. They'll probably hate us if we did…" Kain made a bit of a face as he turned back to face him, and reached out to tap his clean shoulder. But before he could, Denny's eyes instantly flew open wide, and he sat up strait in his seat, as though he had sensed that it was time to go.

"WAH!" Kain yelled, jumping back in surprise, holding tight to his few possessions in his bag. Vato also couldn't help but twitch.

" We're here." Denny said dumbly, looking strait ahead, totally ignoring Kain's loud scream and his drool-covered shoulder. Denny stood up in his seat with his bag, and walked past them, not making eye contact, probably failing to realize that they were even there, and walked off the bus.

Vato and Kain stood there blinking and dumbstruck, then they turned and looked at each other, Vato's mouth hanging open with his deep blue eyed gaze, and Kain still holding his duffel bag, staring back with his brown.

Kain decided to break the awkward five seconds of silence first.

" That guy...is unbelievable…" He said as he started to pull on his hair, he didn't have any other words to describe him.

"He's twenty times weirder now than he was back then…He was in the 7th grade class when I graduated from high school…I was so glad to get away from him …but…I must be cursed...he's following me…"Vato trailed off, and the two both turned their heads to look back at where the man had exited. And they paused for five more seconds before it was interrupted by a yell from the Drill Sergeant from earlier.

"Hey ladies! Let's get off the friggin' bus before all of us are already graduated!"

Kain and Vato both let out a small fearful noise, and looked at each other before stumbling off the bus. Their shoes kicked up dust as they dropped their bags and scrambled into the strait lines that had been made before they had arrived.

"Nice of you to join us ladies." The Sergeant barked with a sly grin, watching the fully-grown men act fearful of his words.

"Sorry Sir!" The two men chorused as they fell into line and stood with their eyes facing forward. The Sergeant walked up to them and gazed up and down at Vato's outfit, as he shook uncontrollably, before the Sergeant finally gazed up at his jacket, making a displeased noise before flicking a piece of lint of his shoulder, and stepping back to admire his handiwork. Vato flinched in response, and the Sergeant smirked before walking back out in front of the men.

"Well then, " He said smugly. " This group is probably the most sorry looking one I've ever seen!" He barked the last few words, and Vato looked down, embarrassed, and a bit shamed, Kain glanced nervously over in Vato's direction, noticing him, and a few other men were looking down. The Sergeant let out a disapproving sigh, before yelling again. "What the hell are you doing looking down like that!" All the men instantly tensed up and looked forward again.

"You're in the military now!" The Sergeant yelled over all the men, and started to pace around in the dusty soil. " Stand up strait! Chest out!" He walked over to a man near the middle of the line and slapped him on the back, making him flinch and stand strait up. "Don't look down at your feet, thinking about the pathetic human being you are! Put your feet together and look up at me! Your superior! Sergeant Breda!"

He glanced over at Vato, who immediately shot his head up, and the Sergeant smirked again. " And," The Sergeant stopped right in front of Kain and looked down at him, and Kain started to sweat nervously. " You will always address me, as sir." Sergeant Breda got right up in Kain's face. "You got that?"

"Yes sir!" Kain said as he snapped up into attention. The Sergeant stepped back out in front of the lines and started to yell again. " These are the basic rules of any military institute! If you can't follow these simple things, you might as well just leave now!"

The Sergeant stood facing the men with his arms folded over his thin build. " Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir! Sergeant Breda!" All the recruits stood at attention and saluted in syncopation.

Kain, and Vato both glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes; both of them seemed to say something without them ever needing to speak.

"Now, get outta' my sight you bunch a' weenies." Serge. Breda waved them off and pointed toward the mess hall that was about a mile or two away in the dusty desert like landscape. Next to that were silhouettes of the barracks, and the tall watchtower. "Go get your uniform and barrack assignments." All the men seemed to relax a bit, putting their arms down and relaxing their extremely tense shoulders as they started to slowly move like a heard of cattle toward the mess hall, picking up there bags as the went along.

Sergeant Breda was extremely displeased at the pace they were traveling at, and once again started to bark loudly.

"What kinda crap is this?!" He yelled as he ran up in front of the group. "You people going to a tea party or something? Get your feet up of the ground and start running!" He began to run ahead of them as many of the men groaned loudly and followed suite. Kain and Vato both began to constantly readjust their bags as there feet started to hit the ground in unison.

"Man…"Vato mumbled under his breath, Kain glanced over at him, knowing they were both probably thinking the same exact thing.

"Yeah, I know…"Kain muttered back as he wiped the sweat of his forehead." That guy seems like he has a stick up his- I mean…. is really uptight." Vato nodded in reply and refit his backpack on his shoulder.

. Both the men glanced over at Denny, who seemed to be jogging much more slowly than the other men, being easily entertained by a bee that was buzzing around a single flower on the empty barren plain.

"I can't believe he hasn't been chewed out yet by the Sergeant…" Kain thought aloud as Denny continued to fall farther and farther behind the large crowed of recruits.

" No kidding," Vato said, as he turned his head back around, and cracked his neck. "With his lackadaisical attitude, and his messed up brain, I'm surprised that they even let him in the army…" He made a displeased sound as he looked ahead toward the mess hall. " I guess their just letting anyone into the army now…weaklings…crazy people…their pretty desperate…"

Kain blinked and looked at the ground as he remembered his father's words, hearing them echo in his head.

_You always like to quit, you like to give up when it gets hard, or you don't like it…_

Kain shook his head, and tried to repel the unpleasant memory, but thoughts still ran threw his head. 'Yeah…I guess I'm one of those people….' He thought as he watched the rising dirt being kicked up from the men in front of him. ' Were my parents…desperate to get rid of me…?' The thought of it made him very depressed, and he began to drag his feet.

" Holy!" Vato yelled loudly, and Kain immediately snapped back out of his thoughts.

"Wha-wha?" Kain stuttered, after recovering from being startled.

" Look at that!" Vato shouted as he pointed behind them at a cloud of dust not far off in the distance. The whole group of recruits slowed to a stop as they observed the increasing closure between them and the dust, and they all gasped, or reacted otherwise to what it was.

"It's Denny!?" Kain yelled loudly in surprise, as he pushed up his glasses and blinked his wide eyes.

Denny was sprinting faster than any normal human could toward the barracks, leaving a trail of dust behind him. They all stared, both terrified and amazed, as Denny appeared to be some sort of strange superhero.

" Why the hell did you stop now?" Breda yelled, his face red with anger, as made his way threw the crowd to see what the commotion was. "What the hell is-" He stopped short just as Denny ran by the group, caking them with a fine layer of dirt. But as Denny ran past, he happened to glance over into the group and saw Vato and Kain. He skidded to a stop and waved at the two men.

"Hi Lame! Hi Fato!" He yelled grinning broadly, before taking of again in wild dash. All the men looked around the group dumbstruck, trying to figure out who exactly "Lame and Fato" were, as Kain tilted his head downward muttering and cursing, and Vato's face turned red with anger.

"Damn. That kid sure can run." Serge. Breda said looking extremely pleased, and not minding the dirt that had collected on his jacket. 'Hell, I'm glad he's under my jurisdiction. With a soldier like that, I'll impress the higher up's and be flying up the ranks in no time.' He grinned at the thought of promotion as he observed Denny sprint ahead of the group. But when he tuned his head, his grin disappeared almost instantly as he watched all the other men standing there just dusting off their clothes. "I forgot…"He muttered as he rubbed his temples in aggravation. " The rest of em' are just sorry lazy bums. Why can't they all be as motivated as that Blotchy-kid? If they were I'd be promoted for sure…."

The Sergeant stood for a moment as he watched all the other recruits stand there, before an ingenious idea struck his mind, and he grinned madly before he started to yell again.

"Well, you sorry freaks obviously can't run as fast as that guy back there." He yelled as he pointed behind him at Denny who was about 3/4ths of a mile away from the mess hall. Kain let out a long sigh, still extremely aggravated and depressed.

"So I decided to offer you guys this one freedom." The sergeant pointed off toward the mess hall and chuckled. "Whoever gets to the mess hall first gets to pick which barrack they want to be in." As the Sergeant stopped, all the men just stared at him, egger for him to continue. And the Sergeant cracked a smirk.

"And when I say any barrack..."He lowered his voice to get their complete attention, and leaned forward to make it seem even more dramatic. "I mean the women's barrack as well."

"Hell! I got motivation now!" One man yelled from the crowd of twenty, and immediately took off sprinting. All the other men let out random whoops and holler as they each tried to pass each other, pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

Kain and Vato glanced at each other for a split second, each with a shocked expression on their face, but they both seemed to say the same thing.

_I can be in a different Barrack then Denny._

They both took of at a dead sprint, passing the mob of running men that had began to break out in a fist fight, and the now horrified looking Sergeant. They both had an equally matched pace, although Kain had to take two smaller steps to mach Vato's long stride.

They ran as fast as they could in the desert landscape, making their own cloud of dust behind them, but although they ran together, they both realized the equally cruel fact that one of them was bound to share a barrack with Denny, as the other got off Scott-free.

"I'm…sorry...your going…to have to...share a…barrack with Denny…" Kain panted as he pulled up an extra few strides before Vato.

"Oh no…. you don't…."Vato muttered, as he franticly took a few extra steps ahead of Kain who let out a small panicky sound.

"Gr..." Kain grunted as he tried to force out the burning fiery pain that was in his legs as he pushed himself even harder, and caught up with Vato again. " Don't…think...you can…get rid of me…that easy…" He knew that his only competition was Vato, for when he looked behind him earlier, the little two man fist fight had broken out into an all out brawl between nearly all of the men.

"Well…we'll find out…."Vato said threw his wheezing breath. " Only a hundred yards…left!"

Kain lifted his eyes up to glance up at the closely approaching mess hall and scanned the area for his fast " friend".

There was no Denny in site.

'I might make it!' Kain thought, as smirk playing on his lips. ' I might actually be able to get away from Denny, and be in a room filled with girls!'

So, fueled by teenage hormones, and the fact that it might not be the worst day of his life after all, Kain pushed himself to the limit, and sprinted the last fifty yards as fast as he possibly could, easily passing Vato.

He jumped a jump that could rival any Olympics athlete and touched the mess hall door with his hand letting out a yell of victory. But unfortunately, his victory was short lived, for as soon as he landed from his amazing jump, he tripped over a rock, plunged into the ground face first, and finally skidding to a stop, laying in the dirt.

"K…ain….Kain…are you okay…?"He could here Vato's labored breath as he slowed to a stop and hovered over him, trying to get back some of his composure. Kain only replied with a grunt, and continued to lie in the dirt, not being able to feel his poor unconditioned legs. Or any other part of his body for that matter. But his grunt was a fairly happy sounding one, for he had one the little contest the Sergeant had set up.

"Well…that's good.." Vato said with a few more wheezy breaths. He dropped his bag and leaned up against the wooden building, and he slowly slid down, till he plopped down on the dirt next to Kain. "If you don't mind…I think I'll die here with you…"

After a few more minutes of heavy breathing, Kain decided that he was threw sucking up pieces of dirt into his mouth, so he slowly lifted his head out of the dirt, just in time to see Sergeant Breda walk up to them.

"W-well sir…I guess I won the contest then…" Kain said with as small grin as he slowly lifted the rest of his dust encased body out of the dirt,. He leaned up against the wall next to Vato and a small trickle of blood started to run down the side of his forehead, he winced as he rubbed it away with the back of his hand, before he started to clean his, amazingly un-broken, dirt caked glasses with his t-shirt.

The Sergeant scoffed and turned his head back to look at the group of men sitting out in a pile on the open plane. They had obviously given up at any chances of winning when they all beat the pulp out of each other, and Serge. Breda obviously thought it was safe enough to leave them by themselves, but he was also extremely irritated that his plan had miserably failed.

"There are no winners in this game…"The Sergeant muttered along with some cursing. "Look at all those bastards sitting out there in the sun…they didn't even get all the way to the mess hall before they got burnt out and just decided to sit on there lazy asses." He shot the men a nasty backwards glance, before he looked down at the extremely exhausted men. "At least you two gave some…well…a lot more effort than all those lazy bastards. But both of you are still extremely out of shape…but you're the best out of my squad.." He crossed his arms and pondered for a moment.

"Well, I guess I can give you extra food rations for a week." He said as he pointed to Vato. " You came in third, so-"

"Wait a second!" Kain interrupted, extremely confused. " I mean, wait a second sir, pardon me for interrupting, but I thought I had one the-"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Breda said as a thin smirk played on his lips. " Your crazy-ass friend, Blotchy or whatever the hell his name is, came in at least 2 minutes before you did." Kain sat dumbstruck as he held his bleeding head with one hand and put his glasses back with the other.

"Two minutes, sir!?" He yelled, hoping it was a terrible mistake.

"Yes, two minutes." Sergeant Breda said, getting even more annoyed. " So for your second place prize, mostly for that crazy stupid jump you did, you get extra food rations for two weeks." He adjusted his hat and began to walk away as he muttered random things about promotions, leaving the two men sitting outside by themselves. "And don't just sit there on your ass!" The Sergeant yelled as he walked into the mess hall. " Get up on in her and get your barrack assignments and uniforms !"There was a short pause before Breda stuck his head back out the door, for one more comment.

"And Fuery! Get your head sewn back together...you look like crap!

"Y-yes sir…"Kain said quietly, the shock of the reality of boot camp setting in, and the sound of the door swinging shut made it even worse. He groaned loudly as he moved his tiered achy legs, and glanced over at his friend Vato, who hadn't said much of anything since he had sat down that while ago. Kain was sure praying that he was joking about dieing.

And much to Kain's relief, Vato was only sleeping, slightly snoring as dust flew in and out of his mouth. Kain poked him on the shoulder; his sleeping friend stirred slightly, but never woke up, no matter how much poking he did, so Kain decided he would just grab a uniform for him. As the time came for him to stand up, it took him several minutes of groaning and grunting for him to get back on his two legs, and he thought of the nightmare that was ahead.

Just before Kain was about to take a step, Denny came running out of the mess halls doors carrying a uniform and a slip of paper, and turned his head back in for the several times before finally noticing the two tiered men right next to the door. "Hi Lame!" He said as he hopped over to the men. " Sergeant Breda said you two were out here!"

'That man...is not human…he still has energy…'Kain kept his thoughts as he replied to the man in an extremely sarcastic tone. " Oh really…."

"Yeah! He did!" Denny said as he nodded happily. " And he was so impressed with my performance today…." He stalled for a second thinking. " Although I don't know exactly what I did to make his so pleased..."

"Sure as hell wasn't drooling…" Kain muttered as he leaned up against the mess hall.

"What?" Denny asked, looking genuinely puzzled. Kain waved it off with his hand, and Denny continued. "Well, he said that I could choose…I could choose whatever barrack I wanted to be in!"

Kain already knew what was about to happen, he knew it was inevitable that he would say it sometime during that day, and now seemed like a good time knowing that Denny would just completely ignore it. "This is the worst day of my life…"He said as he rubbed his aching head.

"So I decided to stay with you guys!"

Kain didn't want to be the one to tell Vato about this.

Hey! Thanks for reading! ACK..10 pages…and Boy…Breda sure is a potty mouth…but lots of soldiers are like that...I think…

Well…. Hopefully it came out all right...I'm writing this at 2 in the morning… I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

**Chapter 4-The Master Sergeant**

So look forward to Maria Ross and Jean Havoc!

Also…I found it to be a bit confusing with all the ages of the guys, so I decided to make a little note so you, (and I) can remember, I also added their amount of education.( Because I'm a total dork that way…)

(Also take note that nothing has happened to the guys yet, so they all are pretty young looking –wink-.)

Vato Falman- Age 25 (3rd year in University)

Heymans Breda- Age 22 (Currently Enrolled in Military Collage)

Denny Blouch- Age 19 (Public High School graduate)

Kain Fuery- Age 17 (Private Academy graduate)

And here are you lovely names!

.-Chemicallover-.

Ino

MishyFishy and Fesma

Epobbp

NinjaAngel

Monkeymaniac1215

Slinko

Nandee Fuery

Half-Angel

Slappy is my Name-O

IdiotsApprentice

Ninja Hampster

And Spaceroses!

Thank you all for **19** Reviews!

Don't forget to **Review** Again!


End file.
